


Just Don't

by DoughnutTalbot



Category: Army Of Two
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/DoughnutTalbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosing a bet can have serious consequences, Greer found that out the hard way. Now she's stuck with a sado-masochistic mercenary. (OC/Philip Clyde) Warnings: Language, slight game character OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o1.

_ One _

“Salem!”

Elliot Salem smirked lightly as he heard the armory master shout his name. He’d recently lost a bet with his partner Tyson Rios, which he had included their good friend Elisabeth “Tango” Greer in – without her even knowing.

Elliot lost that bet with flying colors, so know Greer had to go out on a date with Philip Clyde; a fellow contractor that Salem, Rios, and Greer weren’t too fond of.

The man made his way towards the armory, arriving to see a very flustered, and annoyed and clearly angry weapons master glare straight at him. And she also happened to be on the phone with Rios.

“You little shit, why didn’t you tell me?!” Greer huffed at him. The woman was bent over the table, with one hand on the table top; the other was holding the phone up to her ear. Elliot laughed a bit before answering her.

“C’mon, girl. Tyse and I can’t be the only ones who get to have all the fun around here.” He spoke in an amused tone. Salem ducked as a pen came flying his way.

“Well, who the fuck is going to grow some balls and tell the guy what’s up?” She hissed angrily at him. Elliot could clearly hear Rios’ voice on the phone as well. Greer was pissed off, and appeared to be yelling at Salem and Rios at the same time.

“You are.” Salem simply said.

Greer hung up on Rios before giving Elliot the most annoyed stare possible.

“Salem--!”

Greer’s phone went off before she could speak once again, it was their mission coordinator.

“Yo?” Elisabeth spoke.

“I don’t know how to put this, but Clyde wants to see you?” Alice’s voice sounded unsure of the bet circulating between the three SSC members.

“I’m just as surprised as you are..” Elisabeth simply stated.

“See, it’s not that bad.” Salem reassured her. Greer shot a glare at him before hanging up.

“You better shut your mouth before I come over there and kick your ass,” Greer huffed. “Don’t fuck with me, Salem!” Elliot raised his hands in a teasing ‘okay you win’ gesture as Elisabeth walked by him.

Greer paused before turning to face Salem, “Wait, don’t you and Rios hate the guy?” She asked. Salem kept his mouth shut, well, if she was going to go on a date with a sado-masochistic mercenary. Greer thought she could have some fun torturing Salem for a while.


	2. o2.

** Two **

Elisabeth made her way down the hall, doing her best to fix her hair. She never really liked to dress up in nice clothes, hell; she wore a t-shirt and jeans to work every day.

She rounded another hall before spotting someone at the end of the hall. She quickened her walk as she kept her eyes on the individual. She was soon passing by the offices where several different mission coordinators worked away. Most of their doors were closed.

Greer had also noticed that Alice Murray’s door was closed; she assumed Rios and Salem had been sent out on a mission already.

“ _Look who it is.._ ”

Elisabeth’s heart nearly skipped a beat before she turned around and took a step back. Philip Clyde was standing right behind her, and she thought she saw his shape farther down the hall.

“Oh – this is a bad idea…” Greer whispered softly to herself. Before she knew it, she was following him down the halls to wherever he was going. It seemed like he was checking around for Rios and Salem.

“You report to Dalton only, right? Then why are you here? Dalton is always busy.” Greer asked.

“Look, I’m not busy. Alright? Now just shut it and be quiet.” Clyde snapped lightly. Greer smirked; maybe he just put on a tough act around everyone else – saving his soft side for a certain female. Elisabeth only knew Clyde was as crazy as they come.

“Look at me; do I look like I’m geared up for the field?” He spoke. Greer shook her head side to side, not saying a word.

Seeing that she wasn’t going to say anything else, Clyde sighed as he turned away from her.

Now he was walking away, seemingly ditching her. She wondered what the fuck was going on, that was before she heard Alice talking rather loudly.

“What?—“

She sounded rather ticked off, Elisabeth tiptoed toward the door.

“—thirteen years of my life I’ve given to you—“

Greer raised an eyebrow, what the hell was going on?

“—you suspect me of this shit?—“

Elisabeth stood up straight, hoping Rios and Salem were alright. Backing away from the door slightly – and right into a firm object. She turned around slightly to see a man wearing a black SSC mask.

Gulping softly as she could not see his eyes. Now she was frightened, thinking she had overheard something was not allowed to know.

The SSC agent quickly grabbed her and spun her around, pulling her head back as a weird smelling cloth was pressed over her mouth.

Elisabeth breathed in the strange odor unwillingly, feeling her eyes become heavy and close slowly. Soon passing out as she was carried away outside into a van.


	3. o3.

** Three **

Elisabeth’s eyes fluttered open quickly as she felt someone caressing her left cheek.

“Wake up..” A voice commanded softly, she recognized it as Clyde’s voice. Elisabeth shuttered lightly, slightly turning away.

“Leave me alone.” She simply spoke. Clyde chuckled softly before getting up. He was armed with a sniper rifle, and two pistols.

Soon making his way toward the balcony, Elisabeth soon realized she was on the top floor of SSC HQ. She tried to move her arms, it was no use – she was handcuffed to a chair.

Watching as Clyde commanded the other SSC contractors as the men made their way around the building.

“What the hell is going on?!” Elisabeth questioned.

Clyde just ignored her. She was nearly frightened as she heard gunshots getting louder, and seeming to come upstairs.

“You think you’re gonna get a medal for ratting me and Dalton out? All you’re gonna get is a bullet in your fuckin’ head!” Elisabeth heard Clyde say angrily.

She could soon spot Salem’s flame-inked mask, her heart seemed to do a flip in her chest. “Salem, help!” She shouted as loud as she could.

Clyde seemed to smirk behind his mask, speaking into the earpiece – which connected to Salem and Rios’ radios as well.

“Your little girlfriend is here as well.” He mused evilly. Elisabeth did her best to yank free of the chair, trying to tip it over. Succeeding, she managed to get to her feet and attempted to flee.

Salem had spotted her trying to escape, “Shit, Tyse! They got Greer!” He spoke, stunned.

“We gotta act fast, Salem.” Rios told him. Salem nodded as he quickly opened fire on the SSC agents while still behind cover.

Rios pulled out his sniper rifle as he made his way to the other side while his partner Salem distracted the heavy gunner as well.

He repetitively shot the heavy armored man in the weak point – which was always the back; which was least protected.

Rios’ last shot dropped the man, allowing Salem to move in, gun down the rest of the enemies, and move in on Clyde to be adept to rescue their good friend.

“We’re comin’, Greer!” Salem called out as he and Rios sprinted after Clyde; who had managed to catch Elisabeth – and was now holding her at gun-point.

“Put the fuckin’ guns down, or she gets a bullet in her pretty little skull.” He ordered crazily. Elisabeth didn’t want die this way; she was as confused as ever.

“Why don’t you let her go? She had no part in this.” Rios uttered calmly, his partner Salem was ready to execute the guy quickly.

“Here comes the boom!” Elisabeth soon shouted frantically as she kicked at Clyde, achieving a kick in the crouch.

Clyde swore loudly as he let go of Elisabeth, she moved away from him as he made an effort to fire his pistols at Rios and Salem.

In spite of this, he missed, and Salem was able to roundhouse kick him out of the large window. This caused Clyde to fall to his death to the cement below.

Salem had drawn Elisabeth close to him, out of fear and shock; she was holding on to him. While still holding on to Salem, Elisabeth looked to Rios. “What the hell just happened?” She spoke. Rios gave her a stumped look before he revealed the information to her.

“Clyde was leaking troop positions to the enemy. Dalton was the brains of the idea,” Rios told her. “He was trying to make the military look bad, so that SSC would become the better sector.”

“Oh shit…” Elisabeth muttered softly.

“We have to go after Dalton; we can’t let him get away.” Rios spoke as he made his way to the ladder that goes to the top of the roof. Salem was quick to follow, leaving Elisabeth there; wrists still cuffed.

“Wait,” She spoke softly, the two men turned to look at her. “If you guys start your own PMC after SSC falls… you’ll contact me, right?” She asked.

“Yes we will, yes we will.” Rios answered her.

“Ha-ha, yeah buddy.” Elisabeth said thankfully as she turned and hustled downstairs. She knew that the boys had a helicopter waiting for her.


End file.
